Tales From Earth 2:Crime Syndicate of Amerika
by Lobosan
Summary: These are stories that take place on Earth2 featuring the CSA or other Inhabitants of Earth 2
1. Enter the Hunter

Enter the Hunter  
  
Bob "The Goon" a nickname he picked up playing hockey,lay writhing in extreme pain,an arrow stuck into each thigh. He had picked the wrong day and wrong city to go freelance,if Black Arrow didn't kill him,Bob's boss might.How was Bob to know Black Arrow controlled this town?  
A woman dressed all in white approached him,He knew this was White Canary,Black Arrow's mistress and partner in crime.He also knew she could be one vicious bitch,he'd read the various news accounts of these two.White Canary once skinned a man alive,because he rebuked her advances,this is not a woman Bob wanted mad at him.  
"Hey there big fella.I got to tell you,you have got balls trying to pull a heist in this town,without asking permission.Most days that would score you some points in Arrow's book,but sadly today isn't one of those days,The Anti-Crime league has been hassling us the past few days,and Arrow's in a shitty mood.So against my better advice he wants to kill you as an example.Sorry kid."Canary kisses his forehead then walks back to stand beside Black Arrow.  
"C...C..Come on Arrow,I didn't know this was your town,cut me some slack,I'm begging you here."  
His pleas fell on deaf ears,the only response got from Black Arrow was another arrow fired in his direction,a kill shot to be sure.But it never entered the flesh of it's intended victim,instead it was snatched in midair by a large green fist.  
"Damn it J'onzz,he's my kill!"The archer bellowed  
" No,he is my employee and,he's mine to do with as I please. You will not interfere." With that J'onn J'onzz,the Arean Assassin as the press had started to call him, let loose a psychic blast that drove both Black Arrow and White Canary to their knees in pain.  
"Bastard" Black Arrow spat through gritted teeth  
"Yes,yes I am.I will take my employee and leave now."  
J'onn turned and picked up the wounded burglar and rose into the night sky.  
The pain that wracked their bodies finally let up. Arrow and Canary were able to stand again.  
"Screw you J'onzz!!!!!!" Ollie screamed into the night.  
A flash of Martian vision exploded in front of the pair, a voice was felt in their heads. I heard that Arrow.  
" I don't know who's worse Ultraman or that spooky freek."Black Arrow told his lady.  
" I know baby,I know.Let's just go home.I"ll make you feel better."White Canary said while slipping her hand into the front of Black Arrows pants.They disappeared into the shadows and were gone.  
  
"Hey B-boss thanks for showing up like that."The rescued thug said to the Martian as he carried him."Think we could stop at a hospital Mr. J'onzz?I'm really hurting"  
" What have I told you and the others about freelancing?"  
"I'm really sorry,It wont happen again."  
"Oh your right about that,Robert.In fact I'll never have to worry about you again,you're fired"  
Then J'onn just released his former henchman from 10,000 feet above the ground. J'onn floated in midair while he listened and watched as the man fell. As the man's body was crushed on impact a smile crept across his face.  
"One day that will be you Kent."A much bigger smile formed on his face at the thought of that day.J'onn turned invisible and headed for home,killing made him hungry,and nothing satiated his hunger better than Oreos and a glass of milk.  
As Black Arrow and White Canary were walking to the Arrow Car as Ollie liked to call it,which was really just a supercharged black Corvette,a heat wave type shimmer appeared in front of them.Both of them took defensive postures immediately,Ollie nock ing an arrow into his bow,Canary pulled two battle batons from their boot sheathes.  
The shimmer slowly started to take form,what stood before them,took them just a bit by surprize.There was J'onn J'onzz, but all white,and just a bit bigger,but J'onn had just left.  
"What's the game J'onn's,why the color change?" Arrow asked, not dropping his guard, yet.  
"Ah,you assume I am the quarry I seek,understandable.Not many Terran's know Mars consisted of two similar yet different races,three if you count the clone slaves.My name is D'anel,or Daniel in your tongue.I am hunting the renegade know as J'onn J'onzz,I have only recently discovered he still lives and resides on your world."  
"Oh yeah,so what do you want with us?"Canary asked warily.  
"You have had dealings with him,most recently in fact,I can smell him on you.You will tell me where I can find him."  
"I don't know for sure,and I don't wanna know.J'onzz is a psycho and I distrust him,even more so than Ultraman."  
"I could just take what you know from your mind,but I don't wish to,That is J'onn's way not mine."  
"All right look this is what I know.Rumor has it he is in either Colorado,or the Antarctic in some old Martian base from thousands of years ago."  
"Z'onn Z'orr! Of course that must be it.Many thanks Oliver Queen.You may approach now officers."  
From out of the darkness dozens of Police officers wearing S.W.A.T. gear surrounded the couple.  
"Your a Martian cop! Oh this is just great."  
"I was a Martian cop as you put it,but thanks to J'onzz there are no more Martians save he and I." Then D'anel disappeared into the night.  
"You know Dinah, Martians suck."Black Arrow said to White Canary as they were being handcuffed.  
  



	2. Blood Reign (a new player enters the Ea...

Blood Reign  
  
Byron Shelly lay dying in a pool of his own blood.Had he tried to protect the child? Perhaps he did,he wasn't sure.His brain wasn't working all that well at the moment,his memories were a jumbled mess.Impending death did that to a person.  
He knew he was dying,because there before him in a tunnel of white light were his dead parents,recently murdered wife.They were beckoning for him to come with them,it was his time,and what he did earned him his eternal reward.  
Another figure approached through the light,he appeared to be an Egyptian Pharaoh,but that was impossible. Byron sure as hell didn't know any Pharaohs.  
"I am Lord Khonshu,I offer you a deal Byron Shelly.Do you want to live?"  
"Y..yes I do,there's still more I wish to do"  
"Good,if you vow to be my agent on earth,you will live.Do you so vow?"  
"Yes,I'll do what ever you wish of me."  
"Byron you don't know what your saying,please come with us." His dead wife pleaded.  
"Be gone!!" Khonshu yelled as he waved his hand.The specters of Bryon's family vanished.  
" Byron Shelly you just have to say my name and you will awaken,wounded,but alive.I will appear to you the next full-moon to task you with your duties as my agent."  
"Kungfu you said right?"  
"Khonshu!!! Say it now or die,time is short."  
"Khonshu."  
The Egyptian smiled."Till the next full-moon,Byron Shelly."  
Byron awoke in the back of an ambulance,he wasn't sure what the hell just happened.All he remembered was he was on a trip to the Natural history museum,with his students.  
"Lay back Mr.Shelly you've been shot,we're taking you to St.Mary's.You were touch and go for awhile there.Good to see you awake."A paramedic said.  
It was all coming back to Byron,three gunmen burst into the museum looking for hostages,apparently they just robbed the bank across town,and the cops were in close pursuit.  
One of the gunmen grabbed a student of Byron's,he tried to intercede,he took several bullets for his trouble.   
A few nights later during the full-moon,Khonshu true to his word appeared to Byron.He explained how he was a Tyrant of Chaos,and how Byron was to be his agent on earth.It would be his job it was to spread chaos and disorder throughout the world.Also to fight against the Lords of Order,their agents,and the agents of Balance.The objective was to bring about what the Norsemen called Ragnorok, a 1000 year reign of chaos,darkness and evil.Then he hit Byron with the catch to his resurrection.To remain alive he must kill one person during the full-moon,otherwise he would die.  
Wanting to live above all else Byron reluctantly agreed to do as Khonshu asked.That night he made his first kill under Khonshu's watchfull eye.The victim? The very child Byron fought to save from the gunmen at the museum.Khonshu loved the irony of it all.Feeling generous he gave Byron heightened senses,and the ability to heal from all wounds,then he was gone.Byron never taught again.  
Several nights latter Bryon began his career as an agent of chaos.Taking his cue from The Crime Syndicate of Amerika,he went out and got himself a costume and codename.Byron settled on the name Bloodmoon,and an all black outfit except for the blood red crescent moon on his chest.  
"That was five years ago,don't know why I'm telling you this.Guess I had to tell someone sooner or later,you drew the short straw. As you might have noticed it's a full-moon tonight,so you know what that means."  
  
Bloodmoon picked up his captive,untied her,but didn't remove her gag.  
"Go ahead run,I'll give you a head start.Get away you live.I catch you...well you know what happens.Now run!!"  
The girl hadn't made it to the end of the alley before a quarrel from Bloodmoon's crossbow pierced the back of her neck,she crumpled to the ground in a heap.  
Bloodmoon turned away and disappeared into the shadows,his God was appeased once again.Somewhere Khonshu chuckled.  
  
  



End file.
